nfs2fandomcom-20200214-history
Travel Areas
In NFS 2 there exist thirteen travel areas that show what lies between bordering countries, each marked off by a Roman Numeral from I''' to '''XIII. I - Frost Country Travel between the Fire Country and Lightning Country is not a very easy trip. Between the two country's resides the Land of Frost, a small minor village with dangerously low temperatures. This village was the battle ground of choice during the war between Fire and Lightning and now is mostly abandoned, serving as a pit stop between the two country's. The recommended means of travel is via ninja dog lead sleds. II - Stretch of Ocean There is not much to the route between Lightning Country and Water Country . It is a simple cross of the ocean which can be achieved many ways, although the most common, and by far most easy, is to simply charter a boat and take a calm ride. Though storms do hit the area between the two countries from time to time, most likely lingering storms coming in from the neighboring Frost Village, the trip is usually calm and peaceful. III - Hidden Whirlpool Village Direct travel to and from from the Fire Country to the Water Country across the open seas. Every day several publicly used transport ships make trips back and froth between the two shores. From a dock several miles outside of the leaf village and docking at a similar station on the shores of the Water Country about an half hour away from the Mist Village. Usually the port between the two countries is a non stop route, however on some occasions the ship may dock in a small island in the the lesser village known as Hidden Whirlpool. This small island is the last remaining inhabited portion of the lesser country after it was attacked out of fear of the countries legendary sealing abilities. IV - The Valley of the End A relatively short short trip to and from Fire Country and Rice Country . Between the two countries rests The Valley Of The End. A very history place in Shinobi history marking a significant battle in Leaf Country's history that now serves as a landmark to signal the crossing of the two country's borders. V - Hidden Waterfall Village A very difficult path between Rice Country and Earth Country . The route is covered with coarse rocks and steep hills. Between the two countrys rest the little known Water Fall Village. A country of few Shinobi but makes up for it in its highly strategic location. The only known entrance to this village is through a cave tunnel which forces you to submerge yourself in water for several minutes. Although it is not the fastest way to get to and from the two Country's, traveling through Waterfall might prove easier than toughing the rough terrain of the natural path. VI - Hidden Stone Village A dangerously rocky path that streatches between the outer desserts of the Wind Country to the rocky mountains that are Earth Country. The path has almost no flat grounds and is a constant up and down battle over the course land. There are several small towns located in the few pockets of space that the land provides, making the trip a difficult yet other wise bearable journey. Like many of the great nations there exist lesser villages between their paths, in this case the Hidden Stone Village. A hard working people of this lesser village, specializing in sculpting and crafting. Although there is currently no official documentation of a Shinobi force, like many lesser villages they still make appearances at the exams from time to time, hinting that they still have some sort of Shinobi force. VII - River Country A very hot and dry path across the vast desserts that exist between the two great nations of Fire Country and Wind Country. Most travelers either use camels or some sort of flying mount in order to cross the desserts as there is little to no water or vegetation between the two destinations. The only source of relief on this hellish route is a lesser country known as the River Country that exist between the two countries. This Country is mostly deserted as it is nearly impossible to reside there for extended periods of time. However, it was recently discovered that along the river that runs all the way through the country there is a settlement of people that claim a village known as the Hidden Heat Haze Village. Although the village once stood tall, like many other lesser villages, it was wiped out during the Shinobi Wars by a neighboring village known as The Hidden Valley Village. Although the village was razed heavily there was still an unexpected appearance by their Genin at a Chunin exam, leading many to believe that somewhere there exist an active Shinobi Force there. VIII - To be added IX - Stretch of Ocean There is not much to the route between Lightning Country and Earth Country. It is a simple cross of the ocean which can be achieved many ways, although the most common, and by far most easy, is to simply charter a boat and take a calm ride. Though storms do hit the area between the two countries from time to time, most likely lingering storms coming in from the neighboring Frost Village, the trip is usually calm and peaceful. X - Tea Country The travel route between Water Country and Wind Country is a long one, having to navigate the many small islands that surround the water country, cross the vast ocean, and make a very round about turn to avoid the many lesser villages. In order to save time however, most captains stop and dock in the Tea Country. As a peninsula marked by forests, mountains and fishing villages along its coast, The Tea Country has no official ninja village and are a very peaceful country, although it is well known that they have strong ties to the Fire Country as their only neighboring power. XI - Rainy Desert The route between Wind and Rain is a unique one in that it can be both harsh and dry, yet pleasant and beautiful. Wind Country's deserts spread out to the outskirts of the Rain Country, only to be over taken by Rain Countries lush forest due to its constant showers. Due to the great Shinobi wars and the Rain Villages constant razing the once rich green life that was the outskirts of Rain were burned to the ground, however in recent years the vegetation has started to sprout back up raising moral and hopes that the Countries borders will once again server as a relief for travelers. XII - Stormy Mountains The route between these two countries is a deceptively hazardous one. Although the countries are not far apart the areas where their borders meet is very dangerous to cross due to the Earth Country's rocky elevation and the Rain Country's frequent shower storms. The combination makes for a treacherous path the likes of which, if one is not careful, could spell real harm to travelers. XIII - Earthen Path One of the more peaceful routes, the path between these two countries is a man made dirt road in which one simple has to walk the distance. Although the area was once known for rouges and bandits, most likely lingering patriots that still held ill will towards the Fire Country for there participation in the destruction of their Country. Even though the Rain Country has recently been rebuilt for the better, some still retain enough foul standings that they would go so far as to hassle travelers from time to time. It is best to keep on the road and not wander off.